


she forgot

by pvtcaboose



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, there will be multiple chapters, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: They were strangers to her again.





	

"Rythian, we gotta get back..! I-It's gettin' a little creepy in here, and the mosquitoes are really big.." Zoey pleaded, tugging on Rythian's sleeve impatiently.

The trio had only been in the forest for two days, but they got a little sick of it. Daytime was shorter and nighttime was longer. Creatures of all kinds came out at night and were extremely hostile towards the three. Hell, they couldn't even tell what time it was, ever. Clocks didn't work. Rythian shrugged her off but considered her question. He still wanted to find out why Endermen could teleport there, but was beginning to resent the forest as well.

"Alright." He said finally, turning around to face Teep and Zoey, "I waypointed the portal. Just follow me."

The other two happily followed the mage, as he seemed to know what he was doing. Occasionally Zoey would get caught up in conversation with a few English speaking mushrooms, but pulled herself away. She would also get sidetracked and Rythian would have to pull her out of her trance and keep an eye on her so she wouldn't keep wandering off. Teep stayed in the path Rythian was going in unless Zoey asked him to look at something.

"Ah!" Rythian exclaimed, his arms raised in an enthusiastic gesture, "I see it! We just need to climb up, and lucky us, 'cause I made some ladders while we were traveling." Rythian pulled three stacks of ladders from his makeshift alchemical bag and gave one stack to Zoey, one to Teep, and one to himself.

"Uh.. Rythian.." Zoey poked his shoulder. "Aren't those minotaur things gonna be in there..?"

Rythian shook his head. "They shouldn't be spawning any more."

Zoey hummed and nodded. She trusted Rythian's word and followed him. The three climbed up the long tunnel they had fallen down in and in only ten minutes, they found themselves standing next to the portal. It swirled and purple wisps floated around it, lighting up the surrounding area. Teep attempted to snatch them, but fell into the portal accidentally, as his arms were too short to reach and he lost his balance. The two remaining laughed and Zoey took a running start for fun, only to trip and fall headfirst into the portal. Rythian shook his head and gently stepped into it.

Rythian was thrown out of the portal and found himself in the weird mushroom ruins. Teep and Zoey weren't in sight. He assumed they had gone back to the base and went along his way out of the ruins. The fresh air and sunlight felt nice, and there was a cool breeze throughout the forest. It was fall. Rythian stopped in his tracks for a moment -- when the trio had gone into the portal, summer had only just begun. He continued walking but wondered intensely how long they had been gone.

Rythian saw the desert village that was near the base and smiled. He saw the lights to the right of the village, and knew that Teep and Zoey were safe at the base. He walked out of the forest and into the sand. When he arrived at the camp, they were sitting down in front of a fire.

"Tee! Zoey!" He called, a smile hidden under his mask. The two turned towards him, and Teep waved. Zoey seemed to be quieter than usual, but Rythian thought nothing of it.

Rythian sat on one side of the fire with the others and crossed his legs. Nobody spoke, which did, then, start to worry him. He turned to Zoey, "Are you guys okay? How long was I gone?"

Zoey looked at Teep, and the dinosaur nodded. "Uh, I don't.. know?" She shrugged and held her hands together, bouncing her leg on the ground.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Rythian asked, adjusting his scarf. "I.. I only went into the portal a few seconds after you two.."

"Uhm.. I don't know. The dino was sitting outside of the portal. It felt like I just was birthed, aha. So I trusted him and we went here. And it's been like two days since that happened. And now you're here..?" She seemed uncertain.

"Wait, you-you don't know who we are? Who _you_ are? Also - _two_ _days_?" Rythian felt himself go cold when Zoey nodded and shifted her body. "But -- but that means you.. don't remember Blackrock.." He mumbled, in denial.

Zoey furrowed her eyebrows. "Blackrock?" she shook her head, "Wait, wait. Who are you guys, anyway? Why should I be trusting y-you?" She suddenly became reserved and crossed her arms.

Rythian looked at her, then Teep. "I-I'm Rythian. This is Teep. You're Zoey, we're a family." He said softly.

"I'm related to a dinosaur?" Zoey laughed.

Rythian smiled a little, knowing that she still had a little bit of a jokester in her.

"It's.. complicated." Rythian shrugged, but when Zoey was confused, he explained, "I offered you sanctuary, years ago, and uh, Teep killed you once. It's fine, though. You forgave him. And now he's our sharp shooting dinosaur."

Zoey laughed a bit and covered her mouth with her hand. It was obvious that because she lost her memory that she felt insecure around the two. Rythian remembered when he first met her, she had been shyer before she got to know him.  He smiled and shook his head subconsciously and waited a moment in silence until he decided to break it.

"So.. what do you remember?" He asked Zoey, resting his arm on his leg.

She furrowed her brows together again and thought for a moment, "I remember.. oh! I talked to a mushroom on the way here. Did you know that they could talk? I sure didn't. Until now!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

Rythian and Teep shared a look and a silent conversation before he turned back to Zoey. "I see you're still a mushroom fanatic." He chuckled, "It's a shame you remember mushrooms, and not any of the more important details that mean more to all of us." He said passive-aggresively, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well soooorry, mister magicpants, that I can't control my memory loss." She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "What I really wanna remember is- where the heck did my arm go?" She paused mid-sentence to ask this question, as she noticed the bionic arm she wore.

The mage chuckled at her nickname for him, but his expression soon turned neutral again. "You know, I'd rather not get into that right now.. I don't want to relive it." Rythian explained. Zoey hesitated, but nodded.

Teep had gotten up and started to head towards his watchtower. The skies were beginning to darken and Rythian understood the dinosaur's actions.

"Zoey.. it's getting dark, I'm sure you've forgotten your training. We should sleep." He nodded his head toward the tent.

"Mm." Zoey hummed. She got up from her seat and walked to the tent, where she took off the robo-arm. She looked at the scars on what remained of her right arm and sighed before getting into the bed.

They both fell asleep, but this time the two wouldn't wake up tangled up together. Rythian was a stranger to her again.


End file.
